User blog:Zoro-san/Magnus vs Katsuo: Captain vs Vice-Captain?
Some months passed since Katsuo allied himself with the Yonko Tatsuo *Katsuo can be seen in a room with Mukuro and Ainey, with his back turned at them *All three of them grew taller and each one of them is wearing different clothes now *Katsuo is wearing a white samurai suit, and on it, a very large, blue coat that has blue flames patterns on it and a blue phoenix on the back and a furry collar *Mukuro is wearing his usual white bandana together with a long, black coat, while on his right arm, he has a special kind of clothing covering his Kokuryuha tattoo *Ainey is wearing some kind of lightweight body armor Mukuro: I guess you're ready? Katsuo: Yeah...I hope so at least. Ainey: Are you sure he's gonna accept? Katsuo: He's after me as well...so he has to. *Tatsuo walks inside the room calmly Tatsuo: Takemoto sent him the message, so he knows on what island to come, if he will come that is. Katsuo: Alright...then we're all set. *Katsuo turns around and he can be seen with a small beard Katsuo:*confident look*I'll go now. *Katsuo starts walking forward, the wind blowing his coat in everyone's faces *Mukuro starts becoming a bit nervous from the raw power he can sense from Katsuo Mukuro: never seen working this hard...I wonder...what kind of level was he able to reach? Tatsuo: The ship is waiting for you outside. Katsuo: I don't need it. I'll walk there by myself. Tatsuo: Don't be a fool, Katsuo. You know he might not come alone, you seen what happened to Marimo. Me and my crew are coming along. *Katsuo calmly turns towards Tatsuo with a very strong look in his eyes Katsuo: If all of them will be here, I'll simply fight all of them. Marimo couldn't do that since he was getting overhelmed by his emotions, not because he wasn't strong enough. Mukuro and Ainey are gonna come along with me though. *The two start walking as soon as they hear Katsuo's words *Tatsuo runs towards Katsuo and grabs him by the shoulder Tatsuo: I seen your progression...I know how much stronger you are...but don't forget who you are facing! Katsuo:*dead serious face*I know. The guy who killed Marimo-sensei. My captain. Tatsuo:*nervous and angry look*YOU IDIOT!! THIS FIGHT IS NOT A REVENGE FOR THE DEATH OF YOUR SENSEI!! THIS IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT!! Katsuo:*piercing look*I'm aware of that. *Katsuo starts laughing out of nowhere Katsuo:*large, happy smile*Don't worry, Tatsuo-san! Thanks for everything you've done for me. *Katsuo starts walking outside, with Mukuro and Ainey right behind him Katsuo:*determined smile*Let's go and kick his ass, guys. *In around a day, Katsuo and his group reach the island *They look around for the ships of the Espada Pirates, Oni Pirates or Mafia Pirates, but they find nothing Katsuo: Feel free to release the Kokuryuha in case of something, Mukuro. Mukuro:*nervous smile*Easy for you to say...you don't have to use your will power to prevent that thing from devouring you. Katsuo: Just don't interfere in my fight. And in case I use that...run away. Mukuro/Ainey: Understood. *Katsuo starts walking alone on the huge island *He knows exactly where to go, due to the immense trace of power coming from a certain point *In his way, Katsuo reaches a mountain that would normally take hours to pass Katsuo: I don't have time for this right now... *Katsuo continues walking carelessly towards it, until his head would crash into the mountain *Suddenly, a small blue flame appears on Katsuo's forehead and the whole mountain blows up *Katsuo continues walking, until finally, he reaches a man that was standing in a very relaxed position Katsuo:*shadowed eyes*It's been some time, captain. Magnus:*grins*Indeed. You really grew up, Katsuo. I can barely recognize you! *Katsuo tightly grabs his sword, annoyed by Magnus' careless way of talking *Magnus gets up and grabs his swords Magnus:*dead serious face*However...you followed Marimo's path...so your life will end the same way as his. Category:Blog posts